Survivor Series(2016)
Survivor Series(2016) was a pay-per-view that took place on November 27th, 2016, live from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The event featured both the Raw and SmackDown brands, and the main event was a match between Brock Lesnar and Goldberg for the World Heavyweight Title. Background This was the first pay-per-view of the series to bear the Survivor Series name, and the third Power 5 pay-per-view. This event marked the Universe Mode debut of Goldberg, and also the crowning of the first Raw Women's Champion. This was the first pay-per-view held in Canada, and the second held outside of the United States. After Paul Heyman was fired as Raw GM at the Raw Season 1 Finale, the World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar lost his cool. Furious at his manager's firing, he demanded new Raw GM Shane McMahon to step down, which was refused. Lesnar then demanded to avoid defending his belt at the event, which was also refused. Lesnar completely lost it, taking out Shane with two F-5s and forcing the Raw GM to leave the show for several weeks. Shane announced by proxy through the Board of Directors that Lesnar's opponent for Survivor Series would soon be revealed. In Lesnar's Champion vs Champion match against Kevin Owens, the music of Goldberg, confiriming that Shane had selected him as Lesnar's next opponent. The two men had a staredown just days before the pay-per-view, which ended when Goldberg delivered a Jackhammer to the champion. On SmackDown, new WWE Champion AJ Styles was attempting to determine his own challengers. He cost Cesaro another shot at the gold, forming an alliance with the Viper, Randy Orton, as neither man wanted Cesaro to get a fair chance. Their plans were ruined when Tyson Kidd returned from a neck injury caused by Styles to save his tag team partner. The four men would meet in a tag team match, which Cesaro and Kidd won, and new SmackDown GM Daniel Bryan made it a fatal-four-way match for Styles' belt. The Undertaker and Kane had been embroiled in an on-going feud, that escaleted when Kane and The Ascension ambushed the Deadman on SmackDown. The Undertaker formed an alliance with the World Tag Team Champions, Hideo Itami and Finn Balor, to challenge Kane's team in a Traditional Survivor Series Match. After Nia Jax walked out with the WWE Women's Title, Shane McMahon made a tournament to crown the new Raw Women's Champion. In the semi-finals, Bayley defeated Sasha Banks and Asuka defeated Nikki Bella, leaving Bayley and Asuka as the finalists. United States Champion Kevin Owens declared the Raw was the "Kevin Owens Show" and challenged anyone to stop him. Former rival Sami Zayn made his main roster debut to challenge Owens for a match for the belt. Apollo Crews won a ten-man battle royal to face Baron Corbin for the Lone Wolf's Intercontinental Title. The Shield and The Wyatt Family had been going back and forth on Raw, with both stables having their own problems. It was decided that they would meet in a six-man tag team match to determine which stable was superior. Event To open the show, The Shield suffered through more communication problems, that led to Dean Ambrose being pinned after a Sister Abigail from Bray Wyatt. Afterwards, The Shield came to an end, as Reigns walked out on Ambrose and Rollins. Apollo Crews captured his first gold when he pinned Baron Corbin with a standing moonsault to win the Intercontinental Title. Kevin Owens jumped Sami Zayn before their match could begin, which led to him retaining the United States Title. Bayley defeated Asuka with two Bayley-to-Bellys to become the first Raw Women's Champion. After the match, Bayley was viciously attacked by her best friend Sasha Banks, who was upset that Bayley got more of the spotlight and eliminated her in the tournament. Team Kane defeated Team Undertaker, with Konnor being the sole Survivor after pinning Finn Balor with a Full Nelson Slam. During the match, Kane was counted out whilst fighting his brother, and took revenge by putting The Undertaker through the announce table. Tyson Kidd became the new WWE Champion when he forced AJ Styles to submit with the Dungeon Lock, winning the belt in his homeland of Canada. In the main event, a new World Heavyweight Champion was crowned when Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar with a Jackhammer to end the Beast Incarnate's reign. Matches __FORCETOC__